Lucy's Song
by LiveTake
Summary: Lucy laments the fact that her favorite Dragon Slayer hasn't spent much time with her recently. Does Natsu have a good reason for doing so, though?


The citizens of Magnolia had begun to settle in for the night, readying themselves for the day ahead.

"Stupid Natsu."

Well, most of Magnolia, anyway.

Grumbling could be heard from the apartment of one Lucy Heartfilia, her complaints being directed towards a certain pink-haired Dragon Slayer. She sighed as got up from her desk, too agitated to come up with any good ideas for the novel she had been working on.

"I haven't seen him since Christmas..." the blonde whispered to herself mournfully as she flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She knew that sleep would probably evade her with her mind being in the state that it was, but she was truly at a loss over what she should do. The first two or so days without Natsu in her life had been a little refreshing. No home invasions, no raided fridge, no Happy making remarks about her weight. Despite all that, even during the period of time when the lack of Natsu had been somewhat appealing, Lucy couldn't help but miss her partner. The honeymoon period with any good feelings about her best friend being constantly MIA was over though, and now she wanted nothing more than to have him back.

The blonde rubbed her temples as she tried to think of a solution to her problem. She couldn't help but feel like Natsu should definitely be the one to leap through her window like he always did, and tell her that he missed her just as much as she missed him. Lucy immediately felt herself blush at those thoughts.

"What kind of cheesy scenario is that, Lucy? This is Natsu Dragneel we're talking about here"she reminded herself. She definitely couldn't expect Natsu to act like some prince out of her fantasies, and just sweep her off her feet all of a sudden.

A prince, though. That's what she needed. Someone to take her mind off the feelings that this idiot flamebreather was somehow invoking within her. In her younger years, and even probably up until recently, the blonde had always envisioned some handsome, charming gentleman as her ideal life partner. Someone who would compliment and dote on her. Twirling a few strands of her hair absentmindedly, Lucy sighed when a picture of her goofball teammate came to mind during the middle of her thoughts. Somewhere down the line, she'd come to the realization that some Prince Charming would probably only serve to bore her for the rest of her days. As much of a psycho as Natsu could be, she couldn't deny that being with him was always an adventure, and that's all she'd ever really wanted out of life. It was why she wanted to join the notoriously unruly Fairy Tail guild, and Natsu had been the one to bring her there.

_He's kind of cute too..._ the Celestial Spirit mage caught herself thinking before putting both hands over her face. There'd always been a boyish ruggedness oxymoron that Natsu had going on for him which Lucy couldn't deny was very attractive. For all his destructive potential, one of his smiles was enough to melt away all of her worries. Okay, so maybe her feelings for her partner were more than a little obvious. His absence over the last few days had made this all the more apparent. But what was she supposed to do? Go to his place and beg him to spend time with her? No...that was much too desperate.

"Why on Earthland did he just stop paying attention to me, anyway?" she muttered sadly. Was it something she said? Maybe she'd cook him heaps of food the next time she saw him. The way to that idiot's heart was surely through his stomach! Or maybe...Lucy pondered another idea as she took a look at her drawer. _Maybe some sexy underwear..._

_Lucy you idiot! _

Steam was coming out of her ears as her face lit up brighter than a Christmas light. Images of half Dragon Slayer, half Celestial Spirit Mage babies running around her little apartment came to her mind as the blonde frantically tried to shoo those thoughts away. Did she seriously just think about seducing Natsu Dragneel? She groaned as she once again stared at the ceiling, this time determined to keep her vision there lest her mind wander along with her eyes. Finally, Lucy began to feel the sensation of sleepiness come over her. However, this was short-lived as she felt a huge breeze come into her room all of a sudden, accompanied by a large _thud_ noise shortly thereafter. She quickly looked over at the source of the noise, prepared to do battle if she was under attack by an enemy. What she found however, made her heart do backflips in her chest.

"N-Natsu?" she managed to choke out, her feelings incredibly conflicted at the moment.

As if nothing had ever happened, the pinkette looked up at his partner, and gave her a greeting graced with his signature smile.

"Yo, Lucy!" he waved enthusiastically.

His sudden drop-in made his partner feel somewhat uneasy. On one hand, she was definitely glad that it seemed as if he wasn't gone all this time because he was mad at her, but on the other hand...he hadn't spoken to her at all for many days now. And so, the blonde reacted to the situation the best way she knew how. With a 'hmph!', she crossed her arms and sharply turned away from her teammate, a pout on her face.

A confused look came across Natsu's face as he witnessed Lucy's actions. Would he be able to fix this latest dilemma?

* * *

Just a little fic based off an idea I'd had rolling around my head. Please read, review, favorite, and follow if you like what you read!


End file.
